


Love Clicks

by hootchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, Teasing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootchie/pseuds/hootchie
Summary: He then heard the low shuffling of someone moving in the other room, the soft squeak of a chair emitting through the silence and knew that was the cue that the almighty Vanoss was finally done with whatever he was doing.Tyler would huff, and the cycle would repeat the next time he'd come over.





	Love Clicks

Another night of editing videos and getting them ready to be posted later on youtube.

It just so happened for this to affect Evan, as he was currently at his setup and clicking away, trimming, and adding effects to his videos. One in the morning, that is.

Him and a few of the guys had recently recorded another GTA V gameplay as they fucked around with new DLC's, acting out fake scenes, and doing what not to get some good content in (even if Brian got shit-worthy content, it was still funny).

He hadn't released one single yawn, or even shown that he was remotely close to tired as he typed a few captions in and chuckled to himself. He never minded staying up this late for a video, and as long as he got the good parts out of it, he was satisfied.

That isn't, per se, if you were dealing with the constant clicking every night.

Tyler had been over quite frequently for the last few weeks, deciding to chill and hang out with the Canadian youtuber. He enjoyed spending time with Evan, but when he'd hear him up at night clicking away at his computer on the days he spent nights, he'd get mildly pissed.

Sure, he was in the guest room, but the walls were thin as fuck and you could practically hear anything that happened anywhere in the home. And that's one of the things that really got on the American's nerves.

Tyler frequently wanted to say something about it, but kept it to himself for Evan's sake. He'd drop hints about it like, "Maybe you should go to sleep earlier."

It never phased the Asian male and in response, Tyler would grumble to himself and brush it off before he'd wake up for the third time that night to the taps of the keys on a keyboard and the constant clicking.

Tyler would groan once more, shoving a pillow over his face and tryin to block out the noise. It became so _irritating_ and _annoying_ and he just wanted to _burn_ the _shit_ out of _everything_ in that _fucking_ ro--. . . .

In the midst of annoyance that built up, the clicking and tapping had stopped. Tyler removed the pillow from over his face, taking in a deep breath and letting out the very faint frustration of the Canadians actions.

He then heard the low shuffling of someone moving in the other room, the soft squeak of a chair emitting through the silence and knew that was the cue that the almighty Vanoss was finally done with whatever he was doing.

Tyler would huff, and the cycle would repeat the next time he'd come over.

It's not like Tyler really disliked the nights he stayed over at Evans, since he did it out of spite of himself. He secretly cherished the moments he spent with the Canadian youtuber and even if the other was practically oblivious to everything, he didn't worry too much about hiding his feelings _too_ much but enough to keep it deep down.

It's just. . .frustrating, to say the least, but Tyler would never _ever_ hate Evan. In fact, even he himself couldn't stay mad at the fact that he'd be up half the night because of Evan's habits.

 

Well, maybe a little bit.

 

\---

 

The front door opened, and in came Tyler once more to hang around with Evan.

"Hey pussy, long time no see." Tyler would greet, a smile plastered on his face as he gazed down to the shorter male.

"Welcome in, fucker. What's the matter, can't stay away from me?" Evan would tease, which Tyler would promptly ignore and instead nudge the other.

"'Course I can't. Gotta take care of the birdy once in a while, yeah?" Tyler chuckled, entering Evan's home for the second time this week. Evan would laugh as well while shutting the door before following the over six foot male, greeting another day of laughs, small insults, bad jokes, and whatever the fuck kept them entertained throughout the day.

 

They would head out to random places, like the ice rink. Tyler wasn't the most experienced when it came to blades on ice.

But the next thing he knows, he's being circled by a cocky Canadian know-it-all who glides like a fucking _god_ on ice. He gulped and shakily pushed himself forward, stumbling off balance almost immediately before catching himself.

"Thanks for the help, asshole. I'll make sure to give the ice a big kiss once I make it down." Tyler spoke out in the most sarcastic tone ever, shooting a glare to Evan who, in return, gave a shit-eating grin.

"Not a problem, man. Love the enthusiasm." Evan replied, hiding the playfulness in his tone as he kept his eyes on the wobbly American. It was amusing to see the smug fucker trying to ice-skate and Evan could honestly watch this all day. Though, he wouldn't be too much of an asshole, as much as he wanted to be.

 

Later on, they chowing down on some movie theatre popcorn, drinking watered down soda, and watching some new movie that came out.

They barely paid attention as they were too busy fucking around, throwing small bits of popcorn at eachother and trying to stay quiet as they laughed and snorted.

It wasn't much of a movie to see as a couple that was a few rows in front of them began making out at a romantic.

Tyler would cat call before Evan punched his shoulder, a quiet "shut up" following afterwards. It never did stop them from smiling and chuckling, though.

After the movie, they went and bought candy (which they forgot to when they bought the popcorn) and snacked on that for the ride back home. Even while driving, Evan would be chewing some sour patch kids, trying to be a bit more obnoxious than Tyler who currently sat in the passengers seat.

 

Finally, they'd end up at some restaurant just for shits and giggles.

Well, from Evan's view is what Tyler assumed.

Tyler was honestly enjoying this part of the day more than the rest, even if it was still just the two of them. They were dressed in plain hoodies and jeans as they were throughout the day and didn't give two fucks about how they dressed or acted.

It was nice when nobody cared about what they did, since they didn't plan on having to listen up to anyone anyways.

That was, until some tipsy bitch would approach the table, and with Tyler being oblivous for a second, almost thought she was the waitress.

She would lock eyes with Evan and move closer to him, the Canadian male would move back more in the booth, keeping his distance from the drunkened girl.

"O-oh! I see how it..how it is!" She would slur. Why the fuck would they let some lady get drunk in a restaurant? Tyler though this to himself before glaring at the girl, not letting his sudden protective demeanor down.

"..You two, a thing? Hah-a! That's fffucking ridiculous!" She annouced loudly and the booth the two youtubers were sitting at got a few glances.

Shit, fuck.

"That's not at all what this is." Tyler spoke up, lowering his tone until it was something threatening. "We don't want some drunk ass bitch over here assuming what the fuck we're doing, 'kay? It doesn't include you or anyone else in this place. Piss off." He would almost growl, placing his hands on the table like he was about to stand up.

Evan was silent, and Tyler had no idea why as he watched the Canadian out of his peripherals running fingers through his hair.

The rest of the restaurant visit did not go as planned as the lady kept spitting insults and shit left and right until a few of the workers finally decided it was enough and pulled her out of the restaurant.

Evan had sighed after the ordeal was over and stood up, Tyler glancing at him before standing as well.

"We should probably go. I don't feel as..comfortable now with these eyes staring at us." Evan chuckled a bit quietly and all Tyler could do was nod, paying for the dinner and leaving a tip before him and Evan were back in the car, heading back home.

 

\---

 

Later around midnight, there it would start again. The ever annoying clicking and tapping and after all the shit that happened earlier, Tyler was easily irritated tonight.

He felt bad for what happened, so when they got home about a few hours ago, they sat down and Tyler made some food for the both of them. Sure, it wasn't much, but as long as he saw a smile on Evan's face, he'd feel better. Which is why he'd crack shitty jokes until the atmosphere lightened and Evan was happier than he was.

It's why Tyler went and laid down, just to clear his mind of that drunk bitch getting close to _his_ Evan. He remembered the disgusted look she gave and almost wanted to slap her right then and there, but he didn't want to be the one getting charged with something if the police were called.

Another click had disrupted Tylers thoughts and he breathed out a bit roughly, stripping the covers off of him and standing up as quiet as he could. He didn't want to alarm the Canadian youtuber that he was up.

Tyler left the guest room, turning and going straight to Evan's room. The door was practically wide open which Tyler thought was a bit odd but never asked.

He noted that Evan had his headset on, listening to the footage as he edited. Maybe that's why he couldn't hear shit half the time.

Tyler moved into Evan's room, getting behind the Canadian and crossing his arms. He noticed that Evan already seemed tense and concern washed onto his face. What was he so tense about?

That's when Evan felt hands on his shoulders and immediately pushed away from his setup as roughly as he could and into whoever was behind him.

"Ow-- Motherfucker! It's just me, dickhead!" He heard a voice and immediately turned around and apologized to the male who was pushed back.

"Fuck, sorry Tyler! Didn't know you were up at this time!" Evan pulled his headset off, seemingly more tense than before and Tyler shook his head.

"It's alright, dude." Tyler responded, rubbing the front of his stomach from where the chair slammed into him. "Any lower and I would've beat your ass." He grinned a second after and watched as Evan relaxed just a little bit more in the seat, a sigh escaping his lips before he turned around and began clicking on the mouse again.

"What're you doing in here, anyways?" The smaller Canadian's voice cut through the silence and Tyler merely shrugged, even though Evan couldn't see it. "Couldn't sleep. I have a lot going on through my head."

"I can agree with that." Evan replied quietly, not noticing that Tyler got close again.

He tensed up slightly when he felt hands return to his shoulders before they began pressing into the tense muscles. The action, in return, emitted a soft groan from Evan.

This felt a lot nicer than he thought as he leant his head back a bit, letting Tyler massage the tight muscles around his shoulders and collarbone.

Tyler remained quiet, smiling as he witnessed the Canadian melt into his touch. He'd press his thumbs into the back of Evan's shoulders before whispering, "loosen up, Ev."

Evan felt a wave of chills run up and down his spine as Tylers fingers pressed into the pulse on his neck, closing his eyes and hissing out a short breath.

Tyler smirked, running his hands up to Evans jaw and back down his neck, pressing lightly into the tanned flesh and Evan was sure he was dreaming at this moment because Tyler was _never_ this gentle in touch. It only cause him to melt more, goosebumps forming in the wake of Tylers fingers.

The hands returned to Evan's shoulders, moving to the juncture between his neck and shoulders and pressing a bit roughly. That elected another soft groan to escape Evan's throat and Tyler just felt like he had to do _more._

And in just that, without Evan having a clue, Tyler was in front of him, still leaning over him and grinning in a cocky matter.

"Fallin' asleep?" Tyler would ask, and Evan would just reply with a slight nod, shifting a bit.

 

"Too bad that's not all I'm doing tonight, owl."

 

Evan didn't think too much into that sentence before feeling fingers digging into his thighs. His eyes shot open as he then glanced down to the American on his knees.

Evan's cheeks burned almost instantly, a million things running through his head at what Tyler was suggesting and he gulped a bit nervously.

"What-What do you mean, Ty?" Evan would stammer, a smile playing on his lips. Did it just get hotter in here or what?

That's when Tyler nipped at the sweatpants that Evan wore and their pulses began racing.

Tyler knew this was a big step already, but Evan hadn't pushed him away or anything yet. He knew the look that Evan was giving him and it just made him want to keep going. Besides, Tyler has always wanted Evan.

Fingertips teased the hem of the sweatpant the Asian male wore before he lifted his hips a bit. That's when Tyler knew that Evan _wanted_ him to keep going.

He pulled them down, revealing the boxers that the male had on underneath and Tyler licked his lips, glancing up to Evan.

Evan was breathing a bit unevenly, his eyes locked onto everything the taller male was doing and his actions becoming more and more disheveled as Tyler edged him on.

 

Fucking hell.

 

"D-do something." Evan's voice demanded quietly before shuddering. Tyler had teasingly ran his fingers down Evan's thighs, barely touching the skin and a small whimper left the Canadians lips. "Please." He whispered.

Tyler leant over the growing bulge under Evans boxers, breathing hotly over it before feeling fingers in his hair. He'd glance up with a smirk, admiring the neediness in Evan's eyes before pressing his hot tongue over the bulge.

Evan's back arched immediately, his fingers curling into Tylers curly and messy bedhead hair. "Shit," Evan whispered, "stop-stop teasing, asshole." He spoke through gritted teeth, lifting his hips in a desperate matter before feeling fingers slip under his boxers.

They were pulled down quickly, revealing what Evan had to offer and Tyler could only smirk wider. "Happy to see me, bitch?"

Evan huffed, ignoring the slightly colder air that hit his hard on. "Shut up--"

That was when he almost choked up on his words, a hot tongue trailing from the base of his cock to the very tip had him jolting. Hands pressed his hips down to keep him stead as another hand found it's way into Tylers hair.

Evan bit back a soft moan. He never thought he'd experience this but with all the past relationships he's been in, this topped them all. With the way Tyler was being, it left him desperate for more.

A velvet warmth enveloped the head of his cock and that's when Evan moaned out into the room. He was sensitive as fuck already and he knew he probably wouldn't last already, which is a shame.

Tylers tongue dipped into the tip of Evans member, a hum following afterwards before his tongue began circling around the head.

"Ahh-- F-fuck, oh god," Evan rambled in pleasure, glancing down right when he spotted more of his cock entering Tylers mouth and he closed his eyes, shakily breathing and trying to keep himself sane with what was going on.

That's when the tightness around his cock got even tighter, and Evan choked out another sound of definite pleasure.

Tyler had deepthroated him, swallowing around him only a few times before pulling back up, pressing his tongue into the vein on the underside of Evans cock until he was focused back on the head.

Evan was breathing heavily at this point, his mind a complete mess as the other male was tearing him apart just like this.

A hand was removed from Evan's hip and had trailed up to his neck, the Canadian's eyes widening before the hand squeezed. Just enough to become pleasurable and that was a kink Evan did not know he had until just now.

Evan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as that mouth worked wonders on his cock, moaning and groaning praises into his room before a small knot began to form low in his gut. 

The heat pooling was becoming a bit much before Tyler had deepthroated him once more and that's when Evan could only see the stars.

The Canadian came with a shout of Tylers name, his back arched almost completely as that hand squeezed a bit more around his neck. It was only fair since Evan had Tylers head pushed all the way down onto him for the soul reason to cum down his throat.

Evan's ears were buzzing once his orgasm died down a bit, heavy breathing following along as he kneaded his fingers into Tylers scalp. He was overcome with sleep almost immediately as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

Tyler pulled off of Evan's cock slowly, his tongue trailing up before the heat was removed along with the hand over the Canadians neck. Evan kept his fingers in Tylers hair, a bit exhausted to move anymore. He'd definitely have to pay this back to Tyler somehow since he was pretty fucking sure a god sucked him off because no where in hell can someone's mouth feel that fucking good.

As Tyler stood up, Evans hands slipped off of his head and onto his shoulders.

"Better?" Was all that Tyler muttered after those events and Evan could only groan.

"More than fucking better, dude. You could've taken me out to dinner, first, though."

"We already did that." Tyler smirked.

"I took you out to dinner!" Evan replied, though an exhausted smile played on his lips. "S-sure it wasn't the best part of the night but still!"

"Uh-huh, sure, Evan." Tyler had chuckled before licking his lips and helping with pulling up Evan's boxers and sweatpants.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep. You look exhausted." The American smiled, swooping a stubborn Evan into his arms and sliding him under the covers. Before going with him, he saved Evans editing stuff before shutting everything off.

He crawled under the covers with the Canadian, smiling when he noticed that he had passed out and rolled his eyes in an affectionate way.

He pulled Evan into his arms, planting a kiss on his forehead before making himself comfortable.

 

"Goodnight, Evan. I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed the ending a little bit but that's what happened when I stay up at 1am writing LMAO.
> 
> I didn't want the summary to spoil too much btw


End file.
